Scott's Mystical Head
Scott’s Mystical Head is a collectible item in Rise of the Triad 95 and Rise of the Triad 13. Overview Scott’s Mystical Head is head of Scott Miller, the founder of Apogee/3D Realms, but floating and making a goofy expression on his face. In both games, there is only one Scott’s Mystical Head, but it is very well hidden. When picked up, it gives you 2,764,311 points. The RoTT 95 version has a glowing aura around him. Location Rise of the Triad 95 Scott’s Mystical Head is located in E2A3 in Dark War. Go through the level normally until you use a Touchplate that opens up to a room that has several Stabbers and a Mercury Mode when you enter the room. Fly past the stabbers and go through the room until you see a Jump Pad that leads to a walkway that has the sky right next to it. Follow the walkway until you get around halfway through it. Now, activate the map and you’ll see that two tiles on the side where the sky is has no sky texture. Position yourself so that you’re facing the opening, then fall down. You’ll end up on a walkway that’s floating in the sky. Follow the walkway and make sure to avoid touching the sky, or else you’ll fall off. Make sure you have an explosive weapon out while you’re walking. A little bit past the halfway point, you’ll encounter two Gun Turret 1s. Destroy them with your explosive weapon, or else they’ll shred you into piece. Keep following the path until you find a room with several Firewalls. In the center of the room is Scott’s Mystical Head. Avoid the Wanderwall Fire wall surrounding Scott’s Mystical Head and pick it up. A voice that says “Scott’s Mystical Head” will play when you pick it up. If you want to make dealing with the Gun Turret 1s easier, follow the walkway that leads to the secret path to the end and fall down. You’ll find a Bulletproof Armor that makes you invincible to the Gun Turret 1’s attacks. Rise of the Triad 13 Scott’s Mystical Head can be found in E2L2, which is also named The Room. Proceed though the level normally until you reach the checkpoint called “Too Old For This Shit”. Go into the guardhouse in the center of the area that has the Drunk Missile. When you’re inside, look behind the door and you’ll see a touchplate. Step on it and a message about a secret passage opening will appear. Get out of the guardhouse and walk down the stairs on the other side of where you entered the guardhouse. Walk down until you reach the base of the large structure that the guardhouse is on top of. Now, face the structure, then follow the right side of it until you see an entrance to a room. Walk in and you’ll be in a basement with lots of barrels and other junk. On the right side of the room is a hole. Before you jump down it, you should know that going down the hole will put you in a very difficult series of puzzles (most of them involving jumping) that will kill you if you fail them. The puzzles include bouncing off of jump pads that are suspended over lava, jumping over Stabbers, riding several GADs while avoiding Firechutes, running away from a wall of lava, and bypassing several Firejets. When you’re ready, jump down. This is easily the hardest puzzle in the game and there are no checkpoints if you die, so use quicksaves so you don’t have to do things all over again. At the end of the puzzles is Scott’s Mystical Head. Picking it up will activate a GAD that leads to the courtyard. Behind the Scenes *The soundclip that plays when you pick up Scott’s Mystical Head in RoTT 95 is in RoTT 13’s game files, but is unused. Trivia *The amount of points given by Scott’s Mystical Head is Apogee/3D Realm’s support phone number at the time Rise of the Triad 95 was made. *In RoTT 13, Scott’s Mystical Head and the room containing it can be seen at the bottom of a well in the courtyard that makes up the center of E2L2. *The RoTT 95 version of Scott’s Mystical Head appears in RoTT 13 in the level Escape from the Vomitorium. You have to walk on several moving Scott’s Mystical Heads in order to reach the exit. Gallery File:scottsmysticalhead_95.png|Scott's Mystical Head in RoTT 95. File:smh95_13.png|The RoTT 95 Scott’s Mystical Head is amazed as you walk over him and his clones in Escape from the Vomitorium. Videos Getting Scott’s Mystical Head in Rise of the Triad 13 Category:Rise of the Triad 95 items Category:Rise of the Triad 13 items